


Lip Service

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link provides a bit of service with his mouth to excite his prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for an anon on my tumblr. I don't take requests, but I liked it. Plus I was really in the mood to write assertive Link who pushes Sidon to the edge to get those dicks ; ) 
> 
> As always in every SidLink/Lidon fic I write, Link is a consenting adult of age.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link has to overcome his initial embarrassment when he spins around and straddles Sidon’s chest, head pointed towards the prince’s feet. Sidon is too damn tall for his own good, and the only way for this to work is if he uses his hands. Luckily for Link, Sidon wastes absolutely no time in smoothing his hands up his thighs to grab at his ass. Unseen by Sidon, Link bites his lower lip and blushes up to his ears as those giant hands squeeze his cheeks and pull them apart. Sidon’s chuckle vibrates through Link’s calves that hug his chest, and the hero has to suck in a deep breath or lose his head. He jumps on top of Sidon when fingers conveniently missing their claws drag up from the space behind his balls all the way to his hole. Sidon can’t resist that he's wet and waiting already just from a few kisses and wandering, petting hands.

“Something wrong, hero? I thought this is what you wanted?”

Link scowls down between Sidon’s legs and pinches his thigh. Cheeky. Two can play at that game.

Through their frequent and often rough romps in the hay, Link has discovered that Sidon bruises rather easily. Or at least, he’s easily bruised wherever his skin is white. Grumbling at Sidon’s teasing, Link digs his elbow into the bed under them and ducks his head. He’s familiar now with Sidon’s body, where the prince opens up and his cocks slip out. Link presses his lips there in a chaste kiss before shifting to the white skin beside the slit and sucking hard. Sidon jumps under him, and the tips of his fingers dig harshly into Link’s thighs. Sidon groans and arches his hips away, trying to escape Link’s devilish mouth. Link bites the mark he’d made before switching to the other side of the slit. If he could speak, he’d throw Sidon’s words right back at him. Instead, Link paints purple lovebites up and down Sidon’s slit. He’ll have to wear pants to cover them up, and Link grins after the last mark darkens nicely.

The graze of Link’s teeth and pressure of his lips is enough to excite Sidon so that he opens. Link nuzzles his lips against the slit, already taking in how pink he is. Sidon hisses under him and returns his thick fingers to Link’s hole, intent on evening the playing field. Link just hums and rocks back on the pressure at his entrance. This is nothing compared to how he’ll drive Sidon wild. They’ve never done this, but Link noticed how quickly Sidon had agreed, how he’d ripped Link’s clothes off a bit faster than normal. Sidon’s groans are music to Link’s blushing ears when he first drags his tongue from the top of the slit all the way down.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon groans. He shoves two fingers forward, and Link seals his lips around Sidon as he moans. “Goddess, Link…”

Kitten licks and kisses have the prince open and wet, cocks already rising up in response. Link finds the tips of them peeking up through the slit, and he presses his face harder between Sidon’s thighs to get at them. He curls his tongue around each tip before swirling around them in a figure eight. Sidon jumps and shudders under him, nearly bashing his pelvis into Link’s chin. Link groans too with his mouth busy, trying to buck back on the fingers bullying his sweet spot and stretching him wide. His jaw hurts when he opens as wide as he can, trying to cram both tips in his mouth at once. They barely fit, and he tortures Sidon by stabbing his tongue through each, dripping slit at the tip. A growl from behind him is his only warning that Sidon’s had enough foreplay.

Sidon shifts under him, and then fingers tangle in Link’s loose hair. Sidon yanks him up from his cocks and bends the hero backwards until his spine forms a perfect bow. Sidon bends and contorts them both until his teeth can sink into Link’s shoulder. He plasters the Hylian to his chest and lets him struggle on his teeth. Link arches to release tension from his hair, but Sidon just bites him harder. His chest heaves to suck in air, and the wetness from Sidon’s cocks dries on his chin as he pants. The pain in his shoulder is sickly sweet, a familiar thing that makes his own cock jump. Sidon pins him there, lapping at the blood beading up as Link squirms. When he stills, is a trembling, whimpering mess, Sidon lets his teeth slip out with a wet sound.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” he rasps in Link’s red ear.

His cocks are two, long wet points slipping up Link’s stomach, and only coming to a stop above his navel. Link drops his head against Sidon’s shoulder and rolls his hips so that his own prick rubs between them. He’s empty and aching where Sidon’s fingers had prepared him, and Link is desperate to chase the high of Sidon’s hands on his skin. The prince’s breath ghosting over the bleeding marks he’d left in Link’s shoulder only have him bucking and shivering more. Sidon tightens his fist in Link’s hair until he stills again. His voice is molten and ragged at the edges when he speaks, full of grins and teeth.

“They might be of better use elsewhere, don’t you agree?”


End file.
